Sólo para ti La flor que floreció aquella vez
by Cotton Blue
Summary: Luego de que se confesaran, decidieron establecer una relación amorosa, pero más allá de lo sentimental, aparecerán problemas de los que ellos no imaginarán. Participante Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof.Oak


De seguro recuerdas sus aventuras, ¿no es así? Aquella vez que Hoenn se vio amenazado por las organizaciones Agua & Magma con el fin de cumplir sus deseos egoístas, pero gracias a ellos lo peor no ocurrió y salvaron al mundo de una catástrofe horrible de imaginar. Si no fuera por esos chicos… Ruby; intentó hacer todo por su cuenta al darse cuenta que lastimó a muchas personas por su forma de actuar. Sapphire; se armó de valor y declaró sus sentimientos por él, sin dejar de creer. Y Mitsuru; un débil chico que deshizo la inseguridad de sí mismo y quiso ayudar aunque fuese un reemplazo, logrando despertar a Rayquaza.

Luego de que la paz fuera devuelta al mundo, ellos continuaron con su viaje y conocieron a los otros portadores de la Pokedex, con los cuales se aliaron y pudieron salvar nuevamente el día, aunque el único que no participo en esto fue Mitsuru, quien quiso seguir un camino diferente sin perder el contacto con su mejor amigo.

Este chico, quien al principio no tenía ningún pokémon y siempre se hallaba postrado en cama, pudo construir su futuro de aventuras, recorriendo y explorando muchos lugares junto a sus amigos, conociendo la Cueva Diglett de Kanto, el Parque Nacional en Johto, pasando por los gimnasios de Hoenn, el Paraíso Floral en Sinnoh y la famosa ciudad de Luminalia ubicada en Kalos. Pero más allá de viajar, conoció a muchas personas a quienes les ofreció su ayuda ya que era lo que más le gustaba.

Una de esas personas fue una chica algo peculiar, a quien ayudó a atrapar un pokémon, lo que le recordó a la vez que Ruby también hizo lo mismo. Luego de ese encuentro, la muchacha se sintió "flechada" por la amabilidad de Mitsuru y quería seguir su viaje con él ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía, así que insistió para quedarse a su lado, a pesar de ser completa extraña para él.

Esto se quedó en el pasado ya que luego de un tiempo viajando juntos, su relación aumentó y se hicieron muy cercanos, llegando a surgir sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Aunque al principio se les hizo difícil, pudieron confesarse gracias a terceros y finalmente dieron el paso para un noviazgo, pero aunque confiaban mucho en el otro, algunos problemas se presentaron…

La novia de Mitsuru, también conocida como Haruna, se enamoró a primera vista del chico con cabello verde y siempre le daba indirectas para que se fijara en sus sentimientos, incluso después de haber conseguido su objetivo de convertirse en su novia. Ambos tenían 17 años y la adolescencia aún no se desvanecía, y como cualquier chico de esa edad, la curiosidad empezaba a "picar", sobre todo cuando estabas en una relación y te interesabas por el cuerpo de tu pareja, más allá de lo sentimental.

Mitsuru no entendía con toda claridad lo que le ocurría a Haruna, pero notaba que estaba algo rara, tal vez más torpe porque se había caído varias encima de él, o el calor le afectaba tanto que usaba ropa más ligera. Haruna tampoco era sincera con sus pensamientos, porque a pesar de que adoraba que Mitsuru la viera con esos ojos de enamorado, ella quería que la mirara de otra forma, de otra forma más "lujuriosa".

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando notó que Mitsuru estaba muy distante de ella, sin abrazarla o besarla en meses, por lo que fue imposible evitar ponerse triste por eso y decirle algo al respecto, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era arrinconarlo en la pared para hablar al respecto.

–¿Qué sucede Haruna? –preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica

–No lo entiendo… ¿aún me quieres? –miró fijamente sus azules ojos

–¿Eh? Pues claro que te quiero –se sentía un poco intimidado por lo cerca que estaba Haruna

–¿Entonces por qué no me tocas? –dijo finalmente

–E-Eh, yo… -desvió la mirada buscando alguna respuesta

–Yo quiero que me toques… más de lo que haces ahora –se apoyó en su pecho

–¿A qué te refieres? –podía sentir los latidos algo agitados de su novia y eso lo hacía dudar un poco de lo que realmente ocurría

–Verás… – levantó la mirada y se acercó para poder darle un cálido beso a su amado

Luego de aquel tierno momento, Haruna tomó aliento y decidió colocarse de rodillas frente a Mitsuru, sin dejar de mirar su rostro y dirigiendo sus manos hacia su pantalón.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –el rubor se posó fuertemente en su rostro

–Si no quieres, me puedo detener –dijo antes de empezar pero el chico sólo tragó saliva

Como no recibió ninguna respuesta clara, con sus temblorosas manos bajó la cremallera para poder bajarle un poco los pantalones y ver la ropa interior de Mitsuru, pero lo que realmente importaba era un pequeño bulto que se notaba, por razones obvias no se hallaba excitado pero eso no le importó a ella. Pasó ligeramente su lengua por encima de la ropa interior sólo para ver la reacción del chico.

–E-Esto es muy vergonzoso –tapó su rostro con sus manos pero aún así quería ver

–A-Ah… no pensé que fuera tan grande –Haruna se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se excitó, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza

Sin pensarlo dos veces más, le bajó por completo la ropa interior para poder ver esa parte de Mitsuru que en sus sueños más privados se lo había imaginado. Con cuidado lo tomó y siguió pasando su lengua, aunque esta vez incrementado la velocidad y experimentando para ver cuánto le caía en la boca.

–Y-yo… –cerró los ojos y sintió que algo venía, pero la chica se detuvo en ese preciso instante

La chica se levantó y cambiaron de lugares con Mitsuru, para poder colocar sus manos en la pared y esperar que su novio hiciera lo que más había esperado en su relación con él. Aunque Mitsuru no tenía experiencia con las chicas y esta era su primera vez, no cometió error alguno y levantó la falda de Haruna con delicadeza para poder ver que estaba algo mojada, no sabía si debía tocarla o no así que simplemente le bajó la ropa interior y miró con cuidado el cuerpo de una mujer. Se acercó lentamente a ella e introdujo su miembro por aquella parte, la cual se sentía bastante caliente, húmeda y satisfactoria…

–¡Ah! –no pudo evitar dar un grito y sus ojos se aguaron por lo que tenía en su interior

–Haruna… sé que este no era el mejor lugar –de a poco se empezó a mover, pero aunque fuera lento, eso ya le daba bastante placer

Decidió aumentar la velocidad mientras ambos gemían, desgraciadamente Mitsuru no era un chico con mucha fortaleza y sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, un extremo calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió una sensación indescriptible que se esparció por todo el interior de Haruna.

–Yo… lo siento –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia

–No te preocupes, me gusta que me des tu amor en mí

–¿E-Está bien? –preguntó preocupado

–¿Sabes lo que significa mi nombre?

–S-Sí, ¿a qué viene eso? –otra vez estaba confundido

–Pues como significa "fruto de primavera", finalmente mi flor floreció –dio una pequeña carcajada debido al cansancio

Ese momento sería inolvidable para ellos, sobre todo porque hubo algo especial en ese día que fortaleció a los recuerdos

–Mira, el huevo está brillando –dijo Mitsuru

–Finalmente –agregó la chica

En efecto, ellos tenían un huevo pokémon en sus manos por parte del Gallade de Mitsuru, del cual nacería un hermoso Ralts y se le sería otorgado a Haruna como regalo, al que llamarían "Mitsuna", un nombre que provenía de ambos.


End file.
